


【Good Omens 好預兆｜AC+RPS｜反轉+轉世AU】

by blonly801



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 反轉AU, 短打, 轉世AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊源自阿飛的梗→原噗＊我的紀錄噗＊只有開頭跟結尾的短打＊OOC＊嚴格來說仍然是AC，RPS成分不高＊我愛DT





	【Good Omens 好預兆｜AC+RPS｜反轉+轉世AU】

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是要短打，結果又爆字數……後面還有點爛尾&失控……  
我是哪裡？這裡是誰？
> 
> 我真的愛大衛啦！
> 
> 抓蟲歡迎  
愛我就戳Kudo、留言、分享！！
> 
> 記得看文末後記！

一直不願意殺死任何生命的天使直到惡魔被他的信仰殘殺後才發現自己早該為了他的摯愛而戰鬥，但此時為時已晚。

潔白的羽翼盡數燒毀只剩下乾枯的骨架，純潔的淡金髮也變成灰燼的顏色，過去的東門守衛以業火向只愛上帝的盲目天使展開獵殺。

即使拔光天使虛偽的翅膀也帶不回他最愛的惡魔，阿茲拉斐爾放不下共度六千年的回憶，他深信靈魂尚存世間的克羅里遲早會回到他身邊，即使要獨自尋找下一個六千年他也願意。

於是惡魔阿茲拉斐爾化身人類「麥克辛」潛伏於人群中，一邊報復天界一邊尋回摯愛。

  
  


♢♢♢

  
  


過了很長的時間，利用惡魔的力量建立新興黑手黨的阿茲拉斐爾依然沒有找到克羅里。

某日在友人的邀請下他勉為其難的去看了位於倫敦的舞台劇演出，當惡魔百般無聊的發呆、打哈欠時，突然被一個一閃而過的年輕身影吸引目光……他找到了。

惡魔在滿是歡笑聲的觀眾席中哭了起來。

阿茲拉斐爾目不轉睛的盯著在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳的青年猛瞧，他看上去十分年輕應該25歲左右，及耳的棕色短髮與的印象中的鮮明的紅髮不同，因為距離的關係他看不清更多細節，但惡魔依然眷戀的連眼睛都捨不得眨，只是不停追逐著大男孩的身影。

兩個小時的演出結束後，麥可辛馬上叫手下無論用什麼方式都要讓他跟這位年輕活潑的演員見上一面，就算要動用惡魔的把戲也行。

阿茲拉斐爾在後門心急如焚的來回踱步，明明自從克羅里死後他已經獨自等待快一世紀的歲月，他自以為自己已經能夠平靜的等待愛人重逢的那一天，但他簡直比在待產室外的準父親還要焦急，既期待又怕受傷害。

「嗨，先生。聽說您要找我？」再熟悉不過的好聽嗓音在惡魔身後響起，他停下腳步後感覺到自己的心跳的飛快簡直像要從胸口撞破一個洞似的，畢竟他等待了快一百年就是為了這一刻的到來，惡魔迫不及待要將自己未能守護的愛人擁入懷中。

但當阿茲拉斐爾回過頭與一雙清澈的棕色大眼對上時，原本喜孜孜的笑容因為失望而垮了下來。

這不是他的克羅里。

至少現在還不是。

「先生？請問有哪裡不對嗎？」年輕的演員當然看的出來這位陌生人臉部戲劇性的情緒變化，這其實挺失禮的，於是他歪著頭不解的問道：「我們之前見過面嗎？」

「噢抱歉我失態了，你長得太像我以前認識的一個人，我一時之間沒控制好情緒。」阿茲拉斐爾尷尬的乾咳幾聲解釋道，他重新理了理胸前的領帶及西裝外套後，露出惡魔最擅長迷人笑容向大男孩伸出右手，「我想我們是第一次見面。嗨，我是麥可辛。」

  
  


♢♢♢

  
  


「這是什麼？」一封潔白的精緻信封被唐突的丟在阿茲拉斐爾面前，惡魔疑惑地抬起頭向正雙手插在褲腰口袋中、顯得有些不自在的大衛問道：「婚禮邀請函？誰的婚禮？」

「我的。」男人一派輕鬆的聳聳肩答道。

「什麼？」惡魔激動地用力拍著桌子猛然站了起來，他花了這麼多年的時間栽培大衛的事業、掌控他生活的一切，怎麼可能會突然冒出一個女人要搶走他而自己卻渾然不知，「什麼時候？哪個女人？我之前怎麼都沒有聽說過？」

「你可以自己拆開看看，上頭寫得很清楚。」大衛仍然沒有要正面回覆的意思，他開始一邊揉著下巴一邊有些焦慮的在辦公室裡來回踱步，「你不恭喜我嗎？麥可。」

阿茲拉斐爾沒有立即回話，他低著頭不斷思考著到底是哪裡出錯才會讓這一切突然失去掌控，也因此他沒有發現原本還抱持一絲期待的大衛開始變得面無表情。明明離克羅里完全復活只需要再熬幾個年頭就能成功，惡魔不能夠再冒失去愛人的風險，說什麼都要阻止這一切。

「不，我是想恭喜你，但這太突然了親愛的。或許我們該好好談談這件事。」重拾虛偽笑容的惡魔抬起頭用輕柔的嗓音解釋道，他相信這只是一點點的小失誤，大衛永遠都會聽他的，他能夠讓他改變主意的。

「是呢，我們的確是該把事情說清楚。」大衛乖巧的點點頭表示認同，接著往前踏了一步向桌上又丟出另一封信後退回原本的位置與對方保持距離，「我不幹了，麥可辛先生。我已經辭退所有你幫我安排的工作，你之前贊助我的錢我都準備好要還你了，我想我已經沒欠你什麼了。」

「你這話是什麼意思？」阿茲拉斐爾錯愕的瞪著桌上那封不用想也知道是辭呈的信，他看著與克羅里有相同面貌的人向自己揮揮手後轉頭就要離開，這些年因為有大衛的陪伴才強壓住的恨意又如業火般熊熊燃燒了起來，他憤怒的一掌拍裂厚實的原木辦公桌後指著大衛的背影怒喝道：「克羅里，你給我站住！」

「我不是克羅里！我是大衛．田納特！我從來就不是你的克羅里！」這幾個月來大衛一直被名為「克羅里」幻影折磨的心力交瘁，他曾向麥可訴苦但對方反而一臉開心地隨便安慰自己就當作沒這回事。

大衛怎麼會不知道麥可曾有個與自己長得很像的故人名叫克羅里，麥可已經有好幾次都把他喚做克羅里而不自知，他已經受夠對方看著自己時卻是想著另一個早已不存在的人，這種單戀比什麼都還要痛苦。

「你夠了吧！我不是你的玩具，不是你想做什麼都可以！」這是他第一次明目張膽的反抗他事業的恩人、精神上的依靠，麥可辛總是溫文儒雅的用輕柔動聽的嗓音與自己交談，但當提出他不同意的事情時就會開始強硬的施壓，大衛一直不敢與他唱反調，總想著他是為自己好、不斷欺騙自己乖乖照做就好，但最終得到的結果是什麼？或許再過幾年他會逼自己改名字吧。

「親愛的，我想你有所誤會。」阿茲拉斐爾突然重新掛起笑容不帶慍味的說著，但辦公室的日光燈開始不尋常的一明一滅，原本外頭還是豔陽高照的好天氣，此時從落地窗看出去卻只剩下無止盡的黑。

惡魔不再隱藏自己的身分，從他背後展開只剩焦黑骨架的猙獰翅膀，阿茲拉斐爾張開雙臂開始向前邁進，擋在前頭的所有事物自動燒成灰燼，由業火鋪成的道路一路燃燒至大衛腳邊。

「你不過是為了讓我親愛的克羅里復活的肉身。」阿茲拉斐爾用令人不寒而慄的燦爛笑容輕輕說著，語氣自然的彷彿只是在談論兩人今晚該去哪間餐廳共度晚餐，他站在跌坐在地的大衛面前居高臨下的俯視著與愛人共用軀體的人類，「既然你不願意配合，雖然很令人心痛，但也只能殺了你讓克羅里的靈魂重新輪迴了。反正我有的是時間。」

「你、你到底是什麼東西？」大衛曾在夢境裡窺探過克羅里的記憶，他對「惡魔」這東西的概念並不陌生，儘管他至今都認為那些都只是自己的想像出來的產物。

但在伊甸之蛇的記憶裡頭，無論是上帝、撒旦、天使或是惡魔都真實存在，惡魔似乎不是這麼邪惡又絕望的存在，他感受到惡魔對於地球的熱愛及一位天使的愛意，令人不禁覺得撒旦的手下似乎沒那麼壞，但現在站在他面前平時笑臉迎人此時卻試圖殺死自己的「麥可辛」正充分詮釋何謂真正的惡魔。

「噢親愛的，你心知肚明，而且事到如今一切都不重要了吧。」阿茲拉斐爾伸手朝空中用力握緊拳頭，原本坐在地上的人類突然感覺到喉頭一緊就被不知名的力量提了起來，大衛無助的掐著自己喉嚨對著空氣抓撓著，修長的雙腿在空中不停踢動但他一點辦法都沒有，「請把克羅里還給我吧。」

「麥可……麥可……住手……」大衛氣若游絲的努力從氣管中擠出最後一點聲音向惡魔求饒著，但阿茲拉斐爾眉頭不皺一下的靜靜看著人類脆弱的生命逐漸流逝，直到男人即將徹底失去意識時吐出了最後一聲呼喚才讓惡魔的臉色大變。

  
  
  


「阿茲拉斐爾。」

「克羅里？親愛的，是你嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾從來沒有向大衛透漏過他真正的名字，所以這句話絕對不可能是由大衛．田納特說出口，惡魔失神地鬆開手任由已經昏過去的人類跌落在地，他的眼前正站著他心心念念一百年只為了能再度將他擁入懷中的伊甸之蛇——克羅里。

「哈囉，天使。」紅髮惡魔並非阿茲拉斐爾印象中的俐落短髮及現代服飾，他反而以六千年前兩人在伊甸園城牆上初遇時的模樣現身，微捲的紅色長髮披散在肩上，一襲黑色長袍將精瘦的身體包裹起來，漆黑的羽翼在身後舒展開來，克羅里瞇起美麗的鮮黃蛇眼向阿茲拉斐爾露出燦爛的笑容，「真沒想到你居然會換衣服。」

「天啊克羅里，我好想你……你知道沒有你的日子有多寂寞嗎？」惡魔原本堅毅的面容瞬間融化成天使和善的表情，自從初遇大衛後再也沒哭過的淚水再度滿溢而出，此時的他已經不想去管眼前的人到底是幻覺還是現實，他伸手緊緊抱住克羅里的靈魂後有些哀傷地低聲說道：「我是不是做錯了很多事？」

「你是位天使，天使不會做錯事的。」當伊甸之蛇說了六千年前安慰阿茲拉斐爾時的同一句話後兩人心有戚戚焉的相視而笑，辦公室內的火焰逐漸熄滅、被燒毀的家具全數復原，窗外也慢慢恢復成正常的景象，只剩下仍躺在地上的大衛眉頭深鎖的沉睡著。

「可惜我現在不再是天使了。」阿茲拉斐爾滿是歉意的看了一眼被他玩弄在掌心的人類一眼後愁眉苦臉的說，他為了讓摯愛向過去的同胞復仇，也因此讓無辜的人類受盡折磨，但眼前的克羅里只是滿不在乎的聳聳肩後用促狹的笑容答道：「這個嘛，我不是因為你是天使才叫你『天使』，是因為你夠混蛋才能這麼叫你。」

破涕為笑的惡魔笨拙的把臉上的淚水抹去後長舒了一口氣，他不再露出假扮成人類「麥可辛」時皮笑肉不笑的虛偽笑容，而是如過去那樣真摯誠懇的微笑，他讓克羅里輕飄飄的靈魂摟著自己的脖子趴在背上，彎下腰把被自己的私慾害慘的大衛打橫抱起後輕輕地放到沙發椅上，他一邊愧疚的輕撫著男人額前柔軟的髮絲一邊在對方耳邊輕輕的說：「當你醒來時會忘記關於惡魔的一切，雖然會花點時間但你會好起來的，你值得世間美好的一切，你有我的保證。」

語畢，阿茲拉斐爾彈了個響指將惡魔的祝福送給了人類，看著大衛緊皺的眉頭逐漸舒展開來，甚至還舒服的伸了個懶腰後繼續熟睡，阿茲拉斐爾才滿意的拍了拍圈在脖子上的手道：「我其實不確定惡魔使用天使的祝福管不管用，我是記得原理啦，但我是第一次這麼做。」

「我相信會有用的。」克羅里趴在阿茲拉斐爾背上，把頭靠在惡魔那頭捲翹的灰色頭髮上磨蹭著，他伸手越過對方的視線指著沙發上的人類輕輕說道：「其實在他裡面的時候我都像是在睡覺一樣，但他讓我做了很多好夢，讓我覺得自己曾經也是個人類。」

「希望我沒讓你做惡夢……」阿茲拉斐爾把在眼前晃來晃去的手臂輕輕牽起後忍不住對著沒有溫度的掌心深吸一口氣，「親愛的，有什麼計畫嗎？」

「酒！我想喝很多很多酒！」克羅里激動的大喊，漆黑的翅膀也跟著興奮的拍動著，撒旦才知道他有多久沒有用自己的嘴攝取酒精，「你現在也是惡魔了，我們能共用身體了嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾牽著愛人的靈魂緩緩走向門口，很認真的思考著克羅里提出的奇怪要求，雖然理論上可行但情感上……，「我還是比較喜歡能真正的摸到你，不過讓你喝幾口酒倒是沒關係。」

「啊哈！我愛你，天使！」克羅里開心的摟著阿茲拉斐爾在他的頭頂蹭了蹭，一臉無奈的惡魔拿愛人沒輒的抱怨道：「真希望你以前也這麼率直的表達愛意，我就不會這麼辛苦了。」

「說什麼傻話，我可是個惡魔。」

「你現在看起來更像天使一點。」

兩人親暱的對話聲在關上門後徹底消失，從此再也沒有人見到他們，無論是天堂、地獄或是地球。

  
  


♢♢♢

  
  


大衛在沙發上醒來後伸展著僵硬的身體有些迷糊的抓了抓頭，似乎不太記得自己在這個地方睡覺的原因。

辦公室內非常乾淨幾乎是一塵不染的地步，找不到任何有署名的東西彷彿這裡從來沒有人使用過，男人困惑的拿出手機查看時才發現時間居然已經是晚上八點，而且未婚妻的未接來電幾乎要塞滿他的通知欄，他趕緊抓上外套一邊回電一邊急急忙忙的跑出這棟大樓攔了計程車回家去。

大衛．田納特之後的日子過得非常快樂且順遂，他永遠都不會發現自己原本完整的靈魂缺了一小角不屬於人類的部分，除了他可以真正過屬於自己的人生、沒有奇怪的鬼魂害他半夜驚醒外，他的身體似乎更健康了，這一切都歸功於惡魔的祝福。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是老千……謝謝你看到這裡……(躺  
寫到後來結局被我大改，改到我失去自我後我就不知道我在寫啥了……
> 
> 說實在原本的結局不是這麼幸福美滿的XD  
預設在阿茲把蛇蛇的靈魂掐(?)出來後，兩人會有非常非常短的對話  
阿茲會恍神的靠近大衛，這時大衛會把暗藏在身上從教堂買來的聖水砸在阿茲臉上
> 
> 不要問我為啥他會買聖水還帶在身上，原設定是前幾天在夢境中蛇蛇暗示他要去買的XD
> 
> 然後阿茲就開始爛臉臉、大衛得以逃脫，蛇蛇的靈魂依然在阿茲面前  
進展到這裡時又衍伸出兩個版本，一個是阿茲什麼都沒來得及說就被聖水融化；一個是阿茲的靈魂被蛇蛇牽著，兩個一起靈魂消滅  
可是因為我想要讓阿茲跟蛇蛇多說話，這個版本的結局就被我砍了……  
雖然一度要挑戰寫雙結局，但我還是……嗯(幹  
附帶一提，這個走向的大衛逃走後回蘇格蘭休養很久才復出影壇(幹
> 
> 總之就變成現在這個結局，而這個結局其實當初又有兩個版本！  
一個是現在這個，阿茲跟蛇一起去別的地方，或許是旅行、或許是共度餘生，也可能是一起結束永生，誰知道呢？  
另一個是終於見到蛇蛇的阿茲釋懷的被天使蛇牽著靈魂一起消失，走之前一樣會給大衛祝福彌補他的過失
> 
> 是的，其實從大衛身上噴出來的蛇蛇已經是個天使XDDD  
原設定是克羅里心中好的剛剛好的部分留下來轉世到大衛身上，所以他在大衛瀕死時出來救他  
但礙於篇幅跟老千智商關係，我沒辦法交代這些設定XD  
只能從最後的對話盡量暗示惹……克羅里才說不出我愛你ㄋ！！！
> 
> 連後記都又臭又長，我已經沒救惹  
如果你喜歡的話我會很開心，真的。  
ㄎㄧㄤ了阿飛的梗結果寫的不是很滿意真是對不起他QQ


End file.
